Some display devices have wide color gamuts. One of the problems associated with wide gamut displays is that the color matching in a typical color management workflow produces requires time and processing resources when a match is performed between small gamut source data and a destination device, which typically has a large gamut. Also, the quality of an image is reduced when a gamut stretching is performed to match the small gamut of the source to a larger gamut of a destination device in order to process the image on the destination device. Even if the mapping is from one display device to another display device, stretching the smaller gamut into a larger gamut may impose serious problems.
In most displays, it is desirable to have a wider gamut color space. However, input data (e.g., RGB values) can result in over-saturated colors when displayed on a wide gamut display. Color management can correct the over-saturation, but the time required for the color management may not be sufficient for certain applications such as web browsing applications.